Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and a third-generation (3G) high speed data/Internet-capable wireless service. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
The method for providing CDMA mobile communications was standardized in the United States by the Telecommunications Industry Association/Electronic Industries Association in TIA/EIA/IS-95-A entitled “Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System,” referred to herein as IS-95. Combined AMPS & CDMA systems are described in TIA/EIA Standard IS-98. Other communications systems are described in the IMT-2000/UM, or International Mobile Telecommunications System 2000/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, standards covering what are referred to as wideband CDMA (W-CDMA), CDMA2000 (such as CDMA2000 1xEV-DO standards, for example) or TD-SCDMA.
In W-CDMA wireless communication systems, user equipments (UEs) receive signals from fixed position Node Bs (also referred to as cell sites or cells) that support communication links or service within particular geographic regions adjacent to or surrounding the base stations. Node Bs provide entry points to an access network (AN)/radio access network (RAN), which is generally a packet data network using standard Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) based protocols that support methods for differentiating traffic based on Quality of Service (QoS) requirements. Therefore, the Node Bs generally interacts with UEs through an over the air interface and with the RAN through Internet Protocol (IP) network data packets.
In conventional wireless communication systems, the user devices may store address books that list particular persons and businesses, and their respective telephone numbers and e-mail addresses. A user may initiate a communication with a party listed in the address book by entering appropriate commands, for example through the device's user interface. Only if the called party answers the call does the device user know that the calling party is available and willing to partake in a discussion. If the called party does not answer the call, the user of the device may have wasted time initiating the call. This process repeats if the user of the device wishes to make a second attempt, this time using alternate means, for example sending a text message to the same telephone number, or using another telephone number from the address book, or sending an e-mail message.
The above examples are for initiating communication with one called party. Additional activities are required for initiating a group communication through the user device connected to a wireless system. For example, a user may first provide a conference call vendor service with a list of invitees, and the vendor service may then send an e-mail invitation to each. Even if the user requests acceptance prior to a deadline earlier than the scheduled time of the conference call, the user will not know for certain who will in fact attend until the conference call begins. In addition, if the user determines from the acceptance count that the number of attendees will be too small, or that certain key persons will not attend, then the user must reschedule, and have another set of invitations sent.